Dustin and baby Tori
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Dustin & Tori..Dustin finally ask Tori out, as her father wants to send her to boarding school. When a new monster changes Tori, what will her teammates do? Who will do diapers? Sequel to this is up:Water and Earth make good mudpies and sweethearts..
1. Blue diapers for Tori?

The tall fit man of around fifty stood there watching the young people deep in thought. He noticed how the only girl among the five boys acted more like a boy herself. He didn't know how she would react to what he wanted, but he would find out soon.

Tori stood there laughing with her friends, making plans for later after the boys got off work for the day. She wished she had a job too as it did get boring sometimes hanging out doing nothing. "Wont to go to a movie tonight Tori?"

"What kind of movie, Dustin?"

"Well its a racing movie, I really want to see it and thought you might go with me. I will even buy the popcorn." Tori smiled at her best friend, she didn't like those kinds of movies but he had those puppy dog eyes looking at her.

"Okay, sure. When do you want me to pick you up?" The others were smiling at them.

"Ohh, Dustin has a date, and its with Tori." Smirked Shane.

"You wouldn't go out with me, Tori." Said Blake. She turned to him, and her smile dropped as she spoke.

"But you never ask me."

"oh." Hunter went over to his truck with his brother following him. Shane took off on his skateboard.

"You can change your mind if you want to, its really all right." Tori looked at Dustin and she smiled up at him.

"No, I am going with you. I think it will be fun and I don't care what the guys think." Dustin smiled brightly, his eyes dancing as he briefly hugged her to him and then walked into the store leaving Tori to head down to the beach. She was lost in her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder and without thinking she tossed him over her shoulder. A loud omph sounded and she looked down at him.

"Daddy!" She put a hand to her mouth and wondered if he was going to get mad at her. He just looked up at her. "Sorry Daddy, didn't know it was you."

"That's alright, its okay nothing broken. Next time I need someone to take someone out I will call on you." He smiled at her and got to his feet dusting himself off. Dustin came out at that moment, seeing what had happened.

"Tori, what is going on, need any help?" He turned and saw who it was.

"Oh, didn't know it was you dude, oh sorry sir." Toris' father smiled at the younger man.

"How are you doing Waldo?" He heard the soft moan.

"Fine sir, can you not call me that? Ya see everyone knows me as Dustin. That name...well...."

"Oh I get it, teasing from other kids. Okay Wal.., I mean Dustin. I will try. Now excuse us, I need to talk to Victoria." Dustin nodded and left them alone. "Come lets walk.

"But Daddy, I don't want to go to that fancy finishing school. I like the school here."

"Yes, but your mother wants more for you. She wants you to be like her, not a tom boy. I know you like to be one of the boys. But you are growing up now, can you at least do this for your mother?" He put his hand out and pulled on her hair gently.

"I can't, I don't like fancy clothes, and heels."

" It's only a year and then off to college. You would have the chance to live in a foreign country and meet some interesting people. You don't really have anything here to keep you." If only you knew Daddy, she thought. She looked up at her dad who was watching her, with a determined look on his face.

"But dad I will miss my friends, and I want to finish my training."

"Surely it can wait. You seem pretty good to me already, enough to take care of yourself. Without your old fathers help."

'I don't want to go."

"I am sorry Victoria Ann, you are going and that is final, in one week you will leave for the finishing school. Time enough to say goodbye." He leaned and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, and walked away to his car. Tori stood there, trying to think of some way to stay in town. But what?

It was at that moment that her morpher beeped. "What is it Cam?"

"Tori, you need to meet the rest of the group and take on the new monster, over by the mall."

"Alright Cam." She glanced around seeing no one watching and morphed. Then using her power she ran to where the newest enemy stood. Various colored lights revealed her teammates arrival. She stood there ready. The monster stood there, holding a squalling baby.

"Ah, I see you power rangers have come to play with me. How nice of you. There were babies all over the ground, some crawling, some just sitting and crying in grown up clothes that was falling off. "Lots of playmates for you to play with here."

"Hey dude we don't play with oversized bananas. We'll peel you and mash you into mush."

"That's right Dustin, we can't let him keep turning people into babies." Hunter threw a bolt of lightning towards the banana who amazingly flipped over to the side and it missed. Blake ran forward with his stick and struck out at it. As Shane moved forward with his sword and flew through the air attempting to kick the monster, but was grabbed by his leg and thrown across the pavement. Blake hit him and sparks flew, and he tried to strike again and Banana grabbed his hand and hit him with a large ripe banana.

"Have a banana on me." Blake tried to wipe the banana off his visor and backed off. Dustin ran up and slipped on the banana peel that lay there, falling on his bottom. Cam pulled him to his feet. Tori struck out with water from the fountain that bubbled in the center of the square. He glanced at her and pointed, and laughed and in a puff of yellow smoke he vanished. The guys turned and looked at each other, and when they did someone was missing....Tori.

It was then that Hunter spotted the blue ranger suit on the ground, with a tiny blond baby of around a year sitting there, smiling. Hunter could not believe what he saw. He got down on his knees and put a finger to the tiny cheek. "Toni?"

"Hey guys look at this." The guys instantly knew who it was. All surrounded her, all with shock and then anger at the monster. She just sat there smiling at them with her one tooth in front.

"Now what do we do?" All turned to Cam.

"Hey bro we thought you would know the answer."

"And why would I know the answer, Blake?"

"Well you are older than us."

"But I don't know what to do with a baby. Do any of you?" Dustin picked up the tiny girl careful not to lose the costume so loose around her. One tiny fist came up and grabbed a lock of his hair. He smiled down at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We take her back to OPS, and we take care of her. Isn't she cute?"

"Well I am not changing any diapers...no way!" Shane said and began to back away, the other guys shook their heads too. "She may be cute but she will have our heads if we do. Don't want her mad at me...."

"Dudes she is just a beautiful baby, look at her. How can you act that way towards your friend? Bro's you gotta chill out and do what needs to be done. She would do it for us.


	2. Hunter always wanted a lil sis

**Hunter picked up the keys to Tori's van. He followed Dustin with lil Tori, followed by the rest of the guys. Dustin got in the front seat, and holding Tori in his lap, and pulled the seat belt over them. Hunter started the van as the rest climbed into the back seat. **

**"Dustin you are going to get wet, by little water baby." **

**"Shane, cool it. I don't care if I get wet, I can change clothes. If it was one of us, she would take care of us." Blake nodded.**

**"Thats right, she would. I can't say I want to change a diaper though. Cam, are there any gloves and a clothes pin back at base?" **

**"Chill, dudes. Cam will help, right?"**

**"Ah, Dustin, I don't know how. I will help feed her, and play with her. Have to ask dad about all this. I am sure he remembers." **

**"Hey good idea, I was going to call my mom and ask her." Blake looked at Dustin with a smirk.**

**"Ah, Dustin. How were you going to explain why you were asking? You know what she will be thinking. Dustin shook his head.**

**"My mom, would never think that. I would just tell her that Tori..." He looked down at Tori for a moment. "I guess that is a bad idea. "**

**"We can handle it, ourselves. How hard can it be? I always wanted a little sister." Said Hunter with a smile. "I already got a little bro." Blake smiled at the back of his brothers' head. He never knew that.**

**Sensai was sitting in his tiny garden, on his tiny bench. Drawing in the sand with a tiny toothpick. He looked up as his rangers came into the room. "Welcome back, rangers." All of them bowed to him. He saw the baby in Dustins' arms, and then looked at the rest of his kids. He then knew who the baby was. **

**"Can in my room, there is a small chest, would you please go and get it for me?" Cam turned and left the room. "Now, tell me all the details. He listened as they talked, and waited for Cam.**

**Cam returned carrying the small chest. Then he placed it on the table. Sensai did a flying leap, and twisted in the air, and landed beside the chest. He motioned for Cam to open it. Everyone was looking as the lid opened. Inside was baby clothes. **

**"These are some of your clothes from when you were a baby. Plus your first shoes, and the blanket your mother made for you before you were born. Cam picked the one off the top, and held it up.**

**"Dad, its a dress!" He saw the smiles on the other boys faces, and a muffled laugh. **

**"Yes, that is what little boys wore, in Japan. You were very cute as a baby. Your mother made your clothes, they bring back such memories. I am certain you will not mind sharing with Tori." **

**"No, dad I don't mind. Though it is strange, seeing her wear my clothes." He handed the dress to Dustin, who was rocking Tori. Hunter was turned and looking at the baby, Toris' tiny fist was wrapped around his finger. He was smiling. Sensai smiled at the picture they made. **

**"Ah, Sensai who is going to change her? Maybe we could take her to Kelly." **

**"Shane, I don't think that would be a good idea at all. She can't know your secret. You can't just walk in with a baby, and no questions asked. Does one of you boys plan on telling her the baby is yours?" All heads shot up and shook negatively. "Alright then. Dustin, you can get her dressed. Cam you fix her a bottle. Hunter and Blake make her a bed. **

**"Come on Tori, we are going to get you some clothes that fit." He smiled down at the blue eyes watching him, seeing the gummy smile with one tooth in front shining. **

**"Da...da." Dustins' mouth flew open, and the others laughed out loud at that one. Seeing Dustins' face turn red. **

**"No, Tori I am not da...da. I am Dustin. Can you say Dustin?" **

**"Du...da...da." Dustin just smiled and hugged the baby close as he turned to take her into one of the bedrooms and change her.It was strange hearing it coming from her tiny mouth.**

**He leaned and whispered into her ear. " I promise I wont look. Glad I don't need pins, or both of us would be in trouble. Just don't kill me later. No matter what my girl, I will not let you down." Tori grabbed his hair and pulled. "Ow." **

**"Daddy Dustin. That is cute, but scary." **

**"Shut up, Blake. I would make a good dad, some day."**

**"I am certain you will, one day Dustin."**

**"Thanks Sensai." He turned and left the room. **

**Two in the morning, and Sensai came into the main room, for a drink of water. There sat Blake holding Tori, and feeding her a bottle. He was softly singing to her. Sensais' smiled at him. Guess he got over his fears, that is good. Everyone was staying at the ops. **

**Just as the Sensai was returning to his room, that the alarm went off. Moments later, as Tori began to cry that the rangers ran into the room. All in their night clothes. All suddenly wide awake. **

**"What is going on Sensai?" Ask Blake, as he stood up holding the crying Tori to his shoulder, rocking sideways gently as he rubbed Toris' back. **

**"Seems that Lothor, has decided to attack in the early hours of day. One of his monsters, and some Kelzaks are attacking a center for college kids. **

**Blake moved over to Cam and handed Tori to him. "You take her." He moved to stand with his brother. **

**"Ninja storm, thunder storm, ranger form. Power of air, power of water, power of earth. Power of thunder." All transforming into the rangers. Then streaked off, leaving sensai watching the screen, and Cam holding the baby. **


	3. Lothors babies?

Here is part 3 of the story. Tori is still a baby, the boys get a taste of what its like to be responsible for a baby. How will they find the monster and turn her back into a teenager? Or will poor Tori be stuck being raised by the boys?

Lothor was laughing as he watched what was going on. His laughter rumbled around the metal walls of his ship. Now if he could turn the others into babies, he would be free of the pesty power rangers. Maybe he could get his nephew and raise him up, and he would become his second in command. Yeah that would work, his nieces just weren't cut out to be bad. There was a plan.

He turned and looked over to the right and there stood his favorite monster, the one who turned Tori. He was playing with... he looked again and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you doing?" The banana monster turned to him, and smiled, shaking a rattle at him.

"I changed these stupid girls. Now you can raise them your way." Lothor shook his head, and frowned.

"Who gave you permission to turn my family? They may not be much, but they are still my family. I will not do diapers." The banana nodded at him, and turned facing the cute babies, one blond and one brunette, who was playing with a tiny puppy. There were stains on the floor, that Lothor didn't want to think about. "And clean up that mess!" He yelled and turned on his heel and left.

At the college rec center the beer can monster looked at the power rangers as they came into view. There were a bunch of college kids standing around with mugs, and drinking, a large bon fire in the middle of the parking lot. They were dancing, making out and refilling their cups from the monster. He waved a hose at the rangers , and began to spray them with frothy beer. The rangers were trying to get out of the way of the powerful spray that send them in different directions.

"Hey you can, that beer ain't cool." Said Dustin.

"Yeah, we don't drink, and we are going to crush you, and pour you down the nearest drain." Replied Hunter.

"Yuck, I smell bad." Said Blake, wrinkling his nose under his helmet..

"Nothing new there, dude." Answered Shane, with a smile that no one could see.

"Here have a drink on me, boys. Teenagers love to drink." Hunter shook his head.

"That is so untrue." Blake pulled out his thunder stick and ran striking the monster can, putting a dent into it. Followed by Shane, who flew through the air, kicking at the hand that held the spray hose.

Dustin ran up, and took out his hammer and struck the ground near the monster can. The earth shook, and cracks appeared. The can started to stagger. At that moment Hunter moved in, he raised his blaster, and fired. Striking the can with fire, causing the can to overheat. The can exploded just as the rangers ran for it, Shane and Blake were sent flying as they had been too close to the explosion. But they were unhurt.

Some of the college kids watched, unhappy expressions on their faces. Several offered to go get some more beer, and others sat down and gave a nasty look to the rangers.

"Hey rangers, why? We were having fun, and free beer. You could have joined us." The rangers just turned and left, not explaining to the college kids what their reasons were. Time to get back to the ops and get some sleep.

The boys came quietly in, and found Cam asleep in his chair, and Tori asleep on her pallet, one thumb in her mouth. Blake leaned down, and pulled the blanket up to her chest, then gently kissed her forehead.

"Lets go get some sleep guys. We have a long day tomorrow, school and work, and then our training session." Shane yawned loudly, and scratching his side he headed off to his bed. The others followed quietly, looking forward to the three hours of sleep left to them.

Sensai was smiling the next morning, as he sat on the table, nibbling on a piece of corn from his bowl. Cam sat on his cushion, holding Tori on his lap, feeding her baby cereal. Tori was smiling, eating her food, and one hand covered in the warm cereal reached up and rubbed it on Cams neck. Cams' expression barely changed, he just reached down and with his napkin wiped it off.

All the boys sat down to eat at their places. "Good morning boys."

"Morning Sensa." They all replied at the same time.

Time dragged for the teens, as they did their work at Storm Chargers. Mister Hanson, came in and spotted Dustin, and moved over to him where he was working on a bike. Dustin stood up and whipped his hands on a cloth. "Mister Hanson, Tori isn't here."

"OH? Where is she? She was supposed to come by last night for dinner. I need to talk to her, can you tell me where she is?" The other guys listened, and wondered what Dustin would say. Could he keep it secret?

"Ah, sir...Tori is with a friend of hers from school, working on some project for a class." The older man just looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Wal...oh sorry. Dustin, when you see her tell her I want to see her tonight. Otherwise I will be back. She can't avoid this any longer." He turned and walked away and Dustin just looked around at the other guys.

"Hey bros, why didn't you , ah say something? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, can't take Tori to them, and say... heres your daughter. Sorry she is a baby again, but you can raise her again."

"You're right, Blake we can't" Said his brother. "But we must do something right away. " You know bro, I never thought too much about babies, or how cute they are. They smell good too, mostly anyway."

"Ooh, is big brother thinking of babies of your own?"

"One day, one day years from now maybe."


	4. Lolly pops and hair don't mix

**The teen boys came into ninja ops and were joking with each other, and laughing. Shane was riding his skateboard inside, and Hunter was messing up his brothers hair. The boys stopped and watched Cam chasing lil Tori around the room, and she was successfully evading him, going under the tables and around things. She was squealing with delight, and was wearing only her diaper. **

**Suddenly the golden haired baby turned and saw the boys. She ran for them, her chubby legs pumping, and her arms out for a hug. She ran to Dustin and grabbed his leg."Da Da." All the guys laughed, and Dustin good naturedly leaned down and picked up his best friend. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a big slobbery kiss. "Da Da." Dustin only laughed, and kissed her on the cheek, and cuddled her close. Enjoying the smell of baby powder, and shampoo. **

**"Well Dustin looks like you got yourself a little girlfriend. Who would have thought Tori would have been such a cute baby? "**

**"Hey! Shane listen dude. She is cute anyway that she is. Baby or teen. " **

**Hunter reached out and rubbed the silky little back. "Hey sweety, hows our girl? She smiled at him, and reached out one hand and he took the tiny hand in his big one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lolly pop, the safety stick kind. He tore off the wrapper with his teeth, and then handed it to her. "Here you go, lil sis."**

**"Hey you can't give her that, bro." **

**"And why not Blake?" He gave a indignant look to his brother before turning back to the baby.**

**"Cause she is a baby, she can choke on it." **

**"Not with me around she wont." Tori, had it in one fist, and had put it in her mouth, drooling on herself. She watching Hunter adoringly. Then she waved her lolly at Dustin. He made a move to grab it, and it ended up in his hair. **

**"Ah Tori..." He said as he grabbed to pull it out, a few hairs coming with it. "Now I got to go wash my hair. No more lolly pops for her." Tori looked up at him, and her face screwed up and she began to cry. **

**"Now look what you did Dustin. Give her to me." Hunter reached out and took the baby in his arms. He took her across the room and sat down on a cushion, rocking her gently, and he was talking to her softly. Blake watched this and felt a bit of jealousy over how Tori seemed to have stolen his brothers heart. Hunter looked up as though he heard his lil bros thoughts."I still have room for you, lil bro. No one can take your place." Blake smiled at his brother and went to practice with Cam. **

**Dustin had taken Tori outside, and she was picking flowers and laughing. He sat there watching her, smiling contently. Though he did miss the older version. He never did get his date, and as much as he loved this version, he didn't really want her to stay that way. He didnt' want to be her da da. He needed the older version. He wasn't too happy with Hunter, could he be jealous of the other boy? Nah, not him. Hunter was like a older brother to him. **

**Blake came outside, and sat down with Dustin, he had his sunglasses on, and he had a glass of tea in his hand. He handed Dustin the other glass. The drink was good and cold, he decided as he took a big swig. **

**"So enjoying the peace and quiet?"**

**"Yeah, too stuffy inside. I like it out here better." Tori turned around and came over, flowers in her hand. She reached Blake and put her hand on his up-drawn knee, and with the other one she handed him a flower. "da gish ba." Blake took her tiny hand and kissed it.**

**"Thank you pretty baby." She smiled at him. Then turned to Dustin. She toddled over to him, and handed him a flower. Then as he was lying down on his back, leaning on his elbows. She jumped down on his stomach, and laughed."Da Da!" **

**"Ohf..." He fell back and grabbed the squirming girl, and began to tickle her. She began to laugh and the infection of laughter spilled over to the two boys. **

**The two boys were playing with Tori when they felt a presence. Looking up they saw it was Myra. She stood there, dressed normally for a change. She held a vial in her hand. Both boys jumped to their feet, in a defensive stance.**

**"What do you want Myra?" **

**"Well Blake, I came to give you something." **

**"Yeah, what kind of monster this time?" Both boys were surprised at the hurt look on the girls face.**

**"I came to give you something to turn Tori back into a big girl.If you don't want it..."**

**"Wait! Why would you care what happens to Tori?" **

**"Dustin, I don't. But every now and then I do something nice. Besides I know what its like, I was turned to. Didn't like it, glad uncle made him change us back. Do you want this or not?"**

**"Yes, better not be a trick." **

**"No trick, Blake tell Hunter my sister said hello. " She reached out and handed the bottle to Blake, and then simply vanished.Both boys looked at the swirling multi-colored liquid inside. Blake picked up Tori, and Dustin opened the bottle. **

**"Ah dude, we might have a problem." **

**"Like what?"**

**"Well, you know. She kinda don't have any clothes on. Just that little dress. When she changes she wont fit..." He trailed off. Blake thought a minute.**

**"You're right, Good thinking Dustin."**

**"Thanks bro.I do have my moments huh?"**

**"So what do we do?"**

**"I got that." Dustin pulled off the yellow button down shirt he had on. It would be a little long on her,but would cover her. He took the little dress off of her, and slipped on the shirt, buttoning it up, then removed the diaper without looking. He had gotten good at that. Then placed her on the ground. Bending down he put the vial to her lips. As Blake helped hold her up, Dustin poured some of the liquid in her mouth.**

**For a moment the boys thought nothing was going to happen. Then a glow surrounded her. Then she started to grow, and continued until she was the old Tori. The shirt fell just below her hips as she stood up.**

**"What happened? Dustin? Blake?" she glanced around and then down at herself. "What am I doing in your shirt Dustin? Why not my own clothes?" Her eyebrow went up as she stared at him.**

**"I didn't do anything to you. Did I Blake?" **

**"No, Tori he didn't. You wont believe what happened..."**

**"Okay I am listening." She tapped her bear foot on the ground.**

**"Lets go inside, and we will tell you."**

**"It had better be a good one, or else." She said as she lead them back into ninja ops. Where mouthd of three teen boys dropped open**

**when they saw Tori standing there. **

**"Well?"**


	5. a kiss

The boys stood staring at the teenage Tori like they had never seen her before. Tori walked in, pulling at the end of Dustin's shirt. She glared at them for a moment, before turning to Dustin.

"Alright best friend, spill the beans. What happened? Why am I dressed like this? Dustin looked to the other boys for help, they just looked at him, with a look that said you are on your own.

"Well you were turned into a baby by the monster. During the past few days you have been a one year old. A very pretty one year old." Said Dustin, hoping to ward off Tori hitting him. "We got the antidote from Myra and changed you back. The blond girl stood there staring at him.

"Turned into a baby? Been that way for days? I don't think I want to know, but tell me anyway. Who took care of me? " She looked around at each of the other people in the room. "Don't tell me....." Shane snickered, and Tori turned to him, and stalked over to him, and stood on tiptoes and looked him in the eye.

"What is so funny? Did you change my... or did you bath...?" She raised a hand to hit him, and he backed up the curl of his lips disappearing.

"No, I never touched you, honest. But someone had to do it. Ew you sure did smell." He jumped behind Blake, looking around the boys head.

"Stink? Why you..." She turned to Blake. "Did you?" He looked into her eyes, and shook his head no. She then turned to Cam. "Ah Cam, look at me. You did it, didn't you? " Cam stood there a bright pink blush on his face.

"Yeah I did, since dad couldn't do it. Didn't want to. I don't remember a thing. You were a baby, not like now." His blush turned crimson, and he backed up. "Sorry Tori."

"What about you, Hunter?" She turned and gave Cam a dirty look. Then turned back to the other blond in the room. Hunter, ran his hand through his hair, and looked down at her. Then he smiled.

"I always wanted a baby sister, to go along with my lil bro. For a couple of days I had one. You were a beautiful baby. You smelled so nice too." Tori saw the sincerity in his eyes, and surprisingly smiled. "I never changed you, only fed you, played with you, and cuddled you. Thanks for giving me a baby sitter for a few days." Tori reached up and put her arms around his neck she hugged him, and he returned the hug and smiled. That was very sweet of Hunter, maybe he did like her a little, thought of her as a friend.

Then Tori turned to Dustin, who was backed against a wall. "Dustin?" He was fidgiting with his sash. He looked down and he moved his foot, rubbing his toe on the floor.

"I did, Tori. But I didn't want to. I closed my eyes, and didn't look. I wouldn't do that to you. You're my bro..." He looked up and turned red. "I didn't mean you are a guy or anything. I don't think of that way at all. You are the girl that I love...." His eyes widened as he realised what he had revealed. " This is so tweaked, and now you are going to kill me." Tori looked at him, as she walked over to him, she grabbed his shirt front, and looked up into his eyes. The other boys waited to see what she was going to do, wondering if there would be much blood.

She stood there looking up at him. He took a swallow and hoped she wouldn't hurt him too much. Didn't look like the guys were going to protect him. He was on his own. Tori's voice came softy to him. "I love you too, Dustin." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met and clung, Tori kissed Dustin for the first time. For a moment the boy was too surprised to respond and then he returned the kiss, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. Forgetting they had an audience, as the kiss steamed up the room. The other boys were standing there not knowing what to say or do.

Minutes past before the two parted. Dustin had a big smile on his face, and so did Tori. "Wow, that was so..."

"Wonderful?"

"Yeah thats it. Am I dreaming man?"

"No, you are awake. But if you ever change my diaper again, I will kill you." Dustin pulled her close and leaned his head on the top of hers, still smiling.

"I promise, never again. Never change your....diaper." Tori just wrapped her arms around her man and held him tight. She could feel his heart beating fast against hers, and she knew hers was too. It was wonderful to be in love. All these years she had wondered about who was the one, what would he be like. All the time he was right next door to her, growing up with her, being her best friend. She smiled into his chest.

the end.......


End file.
